1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a room exhaust duct for collecting and exhausting therefrom grease, smoke, heat, steam and odors from cooking.
2. Background
Cooking of steak, Bulkogi, Yakiniku, fish, etc. at a cooking table results in unwanted grease, smoke, heat, steam and odors which would otherwise contaminate the room, its furniture, one's person and his clothing unless effectively removed and exhausted from the area of such cooking table.
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for an adjustably positionable and retractable room exhaust duct for use in adjustably positioning same relative to a cooking table to maximize the collecting and exhausting therefrom of grease, smoke, heat, steam and odors emanating from such cooking; and which exhaust duct, after completion of its use, can be retracted to its position when not in use to afford unobstructed room space relative to such cooking table and thereby to clear such room that is also esthetically pleasing to the eye.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a room exhaust duct which will contribute to the solution of the discussed problems of the art.